The goals of the Instrumentation Facility Core are, 1) to provide essential analytical and molecular equipment to EHSC faculty;2) to provide technical services and support for maintenance and utilization of the equipment;and 3) to provide training for the use of equipment by Center Investigators and members of their laboratories.